


So Here We Go (Under the Mistletoe)

by themadgirlinthebluebox



Series: Have Yourself A Kiam Little Christmas [3]
Category: The Royals (TV 2015)
Genre: 12 Days of Kiam-mas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Kisses, Liam gets into the Christmas spirit, Mistletoe, Pranks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 16:02:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17025735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themadgirlinthebluebox/pseuds/themadgirlinthebluebox
Summary: Liam gets into the Christmas spirit the best way he knows how.Or the five times Liam traps Kathryn under the mistletoe and one the time she traps him back.





	So Here We Go (Under the Mistletoe)

It was no secret that Christmas wasn't Liam's favorite holiday. From his mother being so particular about how the palace looked to having to sit through a long dinner with his family, it had never been ideal. But his time with Kathryn was slowly starting to convert him into at least tolerating it. They had chosen a tree, decorated the flat and Kathryn kept him pacified with more hot cocoa than he could drink. It was all a pleasant distraction from what his family was up to, and gave him a chance to feel normal for once.

And of course, anything that made Kathryn happy was good enough for him.

He had, however, found something that made him happy as well. Since the day they had decorated the tree, Kathryn kept urging him to add whatever he liked. She had told him it was his home too and he should have a say in things. The offer had been sweet and just like her. But maybe it was because he was a man or because he had grown up with decorators and his mum, there was nothing he really wanted to add. Until today that was. He had spent time setting it up the night before, so when Kathryn finally wandered into the kitchen he couldn't stop from smiling.

"Morning." She yawned as she joined him at the counter. "You're up earlier than normal."

Liam shrugged as he waited for the kettle to boil. "I couldn't sleep."

She frowned and reached out to touch his cheek. "I know you're worried about this tree lighting thing. But you really should call your mum back. Or at least Eleanor now that she and Jasper are back. It's Christmas, after all."

"It's  _almost_  Christmas and I'll deal with it later." He waved her off and looped his fingers through hers. "You're up early too."

Kathryn shook her head with dismay. " _Someone_ wanted breakfast. I tried to go back to sleep but you can only sleep through so many kicks before it's pointless."

He pressed a hand to her side and smiled at the small nudge he felt. "What can I say? I'm a morning person and she will be too."

When the kettle whistled she sighed. "Thank god. I'm not a morning person, I need tea."

"Grab me a cup would you?"

She opened the cabinet above her and did a double take. "What the-?"

Liam stood next to her and hummed in surprised. "Oh, look at that. We're under the mistletoe."

From the top shelf, a bundle of mistletoe swung from where he had taped it last night.

"Hmm, I guess we are. How did that get there?"

"You told me to decorate however I liked. I thought it was perfect." He wrapped an arm around her waist. "You know, I think we have to kiss now."

Kathryn's amused laugh filled the small space as she leaned in. She let her hand thread through his hair and he cupped her face. When they pulled apart he pressed a second, quick, kiss to her lips.

"That was nice, right?"

"Very." She agreed. "Now, your child and I want breakfast."

* * *

The next few days were fairly normal. Kathryn spent time with her sister and Liam went to a ribbon-cutting ceremony for a new community center. He also fielded a few calls from Helena about next week but that was a different story. He had also done a bit more decorating much to his fiancée's chagrin.

"Kates, Kates are you awake?"

It was late and they were in bed watching a movie. Or they were supposed to be anyways but Kathryn was dozing off more and more these days. Her eyes were barely open when she turned her head.

"Hmm?"

He pointed up and she groaned when she made out the shape in the near dark. Mistletoe hung from the ceiling just above their bed.

"Again, really?"

"Hey, I don't make the rules."

"When did you even put it up there?" She asked through a large yawn.

"When you were with your sister."

Kathryn shook her head as she kissed him, but the look in her eye when they separated told him she wasn't upset. She rested her head on his chest and shut her eyes.

"Now if you're done using my favorite holiday as an excuse to kiss me, I'm going to bed."

He just snickered to himself as he shut off the TV. "Goodnight, love."

* * *

Eleanor may have been the designer in the family, but Liam was sure he could give her a run for her money. He had taken to 'decorating' the flat in his spare time. Kathryn was a good sport about it but always managed to be surprised by it.

"I'm back! Could you come and grab this?" He shouted as he walked through the door of the flat. "I wasn't sure which flavor you'd want so I got both."

She walked through the room and rubbed her hands together. "You know, if we keep indulging every craving she'll be picky when she's older."

Liam handed off the bag full of ice cream. "That will be easier to deal with than you being upset if I didn't go pick it up."

"True. Thank you."

He bit back a chuckle and raised his eyebrows. "Would you look at that."

She followed his gaze and huffed. "How'd you even get it up there? I know you're not tall enough and we don't have a ladder."

"I am tall and that's not the point." Liam stepped back and pretended to be hurt. "Just shut up and kiss me."

She grinned and pushed up on her toes. The kiss was soft and she stroked her thumb over the stubble on his jaw. "This whole surprise me with mistletoe bit is getting old."

"You love it and you know it. And you love me."

Kathryn gave him another quick kiss. "I do, even if you have to climb on chairs to reach."

* * *

Liam was smart. That's something not a lot of people knew about him. Sure he was handsome and could charm a room, but he was also clever. That was something Kate had always liked about him. Before his brother 'died' and he took on heir to the throne duties, he had been at university. He had been studying economics and literature. So he was always full of facts and quotes. But now she was beginning to wonder if he was too smart for his own good. He was pranking her at least twice a day and was still full of ideas somehow.

"Hey, Kathryn? I think something's in my eye!"

She paused the show she had been watching. "What?"

"It burns." He called out. "Come here."

She groaned and pushed herself off of the couch. The bathroom was steamy and Liam peeked his head out of the shower. Shampoo dripped from his hair and he was wiping his eyes with a towel.

"I think there's shampoo or something in my eye." He groaned and leaned closer. "Is it red?"

"I can't see from here."

"Can you do this?" Liam waved her closer and handed her the towel he was holding. "Shit, it stings."

"Stay still." She looked at the eye in question and dabbed at it. "I think it's fine. It's not red or anything. Just rinse it and you can use some of my eye drops."

"But it hurts." He pouted. "Are you sure you can't kiss it better?"

He pulled back the shower curtain and reveal the mistletoe that hung from the curtain rod. He broke into a loud chuckle and pointed at her as she scowled. She took the towel she was holding and hit him with it.

"I hate you."

"How do you keep falling for it?" He was actually wiping his eyes now and his cheeks were red. "I mean come on, Kates. It's too easy."

She tried to look cross but her lips twitched up at the corners. "You're too good at this. I'm going back to what I was watching, try not to slip and break something."

He reached out with wet hands and grabbed her waist. "Not so fast."

"I want to break up." She rolled her eyes.

Liam kissed her and gave a smug grin when he let her go. "You're stuck with me."

* * *

By the end of the week, she had lost count of how many times Liam had tricked her. She still hadn't found the right moment to get him back but she found satisfaction in not falling for it anymore. He was almost lazy about it now. Kathryn had fixed herself some toast and had every intention of heading back to bed. She knew it was the miracle of life and all, but waking up ravenous each morning because of the baby was growing old.

"Did she wake you again?" Liam asked from where he leaned on the island. "No wonder you're so tired all day. You've been kissing all your sleep goodbye."

"Mmhmm. I'm going back to sleep."

"You're looking particularly beautiful this morning though." He noted as he turned the page of the book he was reading. "You're glowing. I could just kiss you."

She gave him a dubious glance and looked around. And there it was, hanging from the light fixture was the mistletoe. "Thank you, if only I could sleep."

"From your  _lips_ to her ears. I feel like every word out of your mouth is how tired you are. I feel bad."

"Oh do you?" She questioned as she rinsed her plate.

"Of course, I wish I could help. But you are glowing, come here."

Kathryn shuffled past him and mumbled sleepily. "Your book's upside down and the mistletoe is on the light."

He slammed the book shut. "Damn, I almost had you."

"Not even close!" She called over her shoulder. "Goodnight!"

* * *

If you asked Kathryn, it was just getting ridiculous to her. She'd be brushing her teeth and look up to find mistletoe on the mirror. They could be rearranging a few ornaments on the tree, and it was placed on the star itself. Liam thought he was clever but he had another thing coming.

"What about Alexandra?" She suggested as she ran her hand over her belly. "I like it."

"Ugh no, that's Duchy's name. She'll take too much credit." Liam vetoed instantly. "Anna?"

Kathryn wrinkled her nose. "No way. There was a girl I went to school who had that name, she was awful to me ."

Liam turned from where his head rested in her lap and spoke to the bump. "We'll find a name for you. Don't worry."

"Could you get me a glass of water please?"

He pushed himself off of the couch. "Do you want dinner? I could make something or are you still craving fish and chips?"

She reached behind one of the throw pillows once he was out of sight. "Uh, I'm not that hungry."

"Are you sure?" He asked as he came back in. He sat the glass on the table and laid back down. "I know you're worried about choosing a name that's "proper' but that's just my mum talking. We can pick what you'd like. She's our daughter after all."

"Oh, I don't know." She trailed off. "I think things are looking up."

Liam nodded as he traced circles on her stomach. "I think so too. I mean she hasn't seemed as worried about it."

"I just think you'll want to  _kiss_ me when I finally find a name."

He sat up a bit. "We can take as long as we- really?"

Kathryn broke into laughter as she dangled the mistletoe from where her arm was stretched out. "What?"

"You didn't even hang it up, you're holding it. That's just lazy."

"Such a critic. Now I think there's a rule or something about mistletoe. You have to kiss me."

Liam scoffed. " _Me_ , kiss  _you_? I think I'll pass."

She swatted him on the arm. "Rude. You'd really leave a girl under the mistletoe like this.?"

He held her face in his hand. "I guess you are attractive and I do like someone who can beat me at my own game?"

"Just shut up and kiss me."

"Gladly."

Liam kissed her softly and she brought her arm down to pull him closer. She broke the kiss and rested her forehead against his, she stared up at him and smiled.

"I win."

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This is my favorite one shot so far. But tomorrow's is even better and another character makes an appearance! Thanks for the kudos. I appreciate it, see you tomorrow Loyals!


End file.
